


Fragments of Felicity

by InfiniteDreamer1



Series: Fragments of Felicity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Death, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Plot Twists, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, dean/cas - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, readmeplz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteDreamer1/pseuds/InfiniteDreamer1
Summary: "How the hell did an English girl end up in the middle of Kansas?" were Emma Viola's thoughts exactly for she had no idea that a demon would possess her boyfriend that morning and hunt her into the unknown and into the lives of Sam and Dean. But even under the Winchesters' protection, the redhead is still at risk as this demon will stop at nothing until she's dead.





	1. In the Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to mention before are that this story takes place just a while after the series four finale except with a few moderations, for instance, Lucifer hasn’t been released from the cage and there is NO apocalypse. I have also changed the Winchester’s ages slightly so Sam is 23 and Dean is 28 (basically think of it as Sam left for Stanford but only went for one year so he was 18/19 when John went missing).

Chapter One: In the Blink of an Eye

Prologue:  
“So, tell me about yourself?” a man of roughly the age sixty, who was dressed in a suit the same colour as his grey short hair, asked to a young, pale girl with dark auburn hair and bright, green eyes, which were heavily decorated in black eye liner and mascara, leaving her face without other makeup and lightly decorated with freckles. She had clear skin otherwise and a small button nose above coral cupid lips.  
“You already know me Doctor Spektor-“  
“That was for a different analysis, we need to start again.”  
The young girl sighed before stating “my name’s Emma Viola, I am eighteen… and that’s all you need to know.”  
“Emma, you’re here for a reason. I am here to help.”  
“I don’t need help.” She replied tiredly, placing her hands on her stomach gently in order to become comfortable in the strange yet familiar man’s presence.  
“Yes, you do, now is there anything you’d like to tell me?”  
“Fine, I met these two guys, who are just amazing, and they changed my life for the better, how’s that?” She asked cocking an eyebrow.  
“These boys, their names are?”  
“Sam and Dean Winchester”  
X  
16th February 2004  
Emma groaned after hearing the sharp beeping of her alarm clock go off at six am Monday morning. She lazily lifted her eyelids and saw the little light of a winter morning streaming through the thick duvet that she had buried herself under. She had stayed up until two last night studying for her stupid history test and all her notes that she’d made on the Cold War had somehow unstuck from her mind that she had spent hours trying to memorise before her short sleep. She slowly got out of bed and indolently changed into her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, red and black tie, black platted skirt, that she rolled up above her knees by a generous few inches, a pair of skin coloured tights and black, polished shoes. She put her naturally straight hair in a high pony tail. Dragging herself to the bathroom, Emma pulled out her makeup bag, from one out of the three racks hanging on the right-side wall before going to her sink, the fifth one out of the ten in a row, in front ten toilets, Sarah, a girl in her dorm, was already in there.  
“Good sleep?” she laughed.  
“The worst.” She yawned.  
“I always say start revising at least ten weeks early.”  
“Sometimes I wish I had your common sense.” Emma joked.  
“I’ll give you my common sense but there is no way I am giving you my brain.” They both laughed, Emma started to coat the layers of foundation on her face.  
“Thank God, someone looks as tired as I do!” she heard her best friend say behind her.  
“I try my best Alex.” She said sarcastically. Alexandra Hart, her best friend came to the sink next to her and searched through her makeup bag before grabbing out a powder container and a cosmetic brush. Alex had been her best friend, since she arrived here five years back. Emma originally lived in Cornwall but her parents had forced her to go to a typical English-movie boarding school; it was the same one they went to when they were children- as well as the whole of their country club. Her father was a lawyer and her mother an accountant, both shrewd, both elite, both hoping their children (or offspring more like) would turn into perfect, first class citizens. Well at least Emma’s brother, Michael was turning into what they planned, now in Oxford and dating Elizabeth Bryton, a family friend. Emma was at least halfway there; she got decent grades and was dating her daddy’s best friend, Mr Hawke’s, son, Dean.  
“So, how’s Dean?” Alex asked casually as she looked at herself in the mirror hanged on the wall in front of the sink.  
“Urgh.” She replied in a tired tone.  
“Fight again?”  
“No, but yesterday, I think all we said was ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ and then just an hour of silence in the restaurant...I mean I thought he would have tried just a little seeing as it was Valentines’ weekend but I suppose I should have gotten the message when he said he couldn’t even do it on the fourteenth.”  
“Hey, at least you had a Valentine, my Sundays are just church, study and crying about my inevitable loneliness, you have someone to call a ‘boyfriend’.”  
“Well, you did have Marcus,”  
“Yeah,” she scoffed, “for two weeks and that was only because I forced him to go to the dance with me.”  
“I’d rather not have a boyfriend than go on silent dates.” She sighed.  
“I’ve told you a hundred times already, just break up with him. I’m sure it will just be a mutual agreement.”  
“Yeah with us but not with our parents, especially mine. They were the one who forced us together anyways, all because they go to the same golf club.”  
“At least he’s not as bad as Noel.”  
“I don’t want to talk about him.” Emma said quietly, the thought of him causing her to stop applying her makeup for a moment.  
“Of course, I’m sorry.” The school girl next to her said quickly, knowing that the name she had just spoken of was taboo to her best friend.  
“It’s fine… don’t worry.”  
“So… are you going to break up with him eventually anyhow?”  
“I don’t see how. I tend to live in a family who planned my life before I was even born, I don’t think breaking up with Dean is on their checklist.” She sighed before leaving to go pack her school bag for the boring day ahead; she just didn’t know it would be the exact opposite…  
X  
They went down for breakfast fifteen minutes later, sitting at their table in the cafeteria after grabbing a granola bar from the open breakfast-buffet. Alfie and Kevin came to sit next to them, they were her other closest friends, both identical twins with blonde hair and both freakishly tall and skinny, the only way to tell them apart was the scar under Kevin’s left eye, which was given to him in year-eleven after he got into a fight with Emma’s ex, Noel, but they were still going out then. Before the spat, it was like telling oxygen apart from carbon dioxide in the atmosphere with them. Joined with the twins was a shorter but butcher teen, named Marcus with hazelnut coloured hair that flopped over his eyes, his tie was in the usual messy position that would cause teachers to have their daily lecture with him about it.  
“Hey Emma!” Marcus said happily when the two girls came into view. He was a fairly new member to their group, only joining around a month back.  
“Hey guys!” Kevin said cheerily, they were always in good humour, no matter what happened.  
“Hey Kev, Alf,” Emma smiled. “You ready for history?”  
“I was born ready.” Kevin said broadly.  
“Which means he was so panicked this morning he put odd socks on,” Alfie laughed.  
“Well I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t mind failing.” Alex said proudly. Emma smiled, knowing that her best friend was trying to hide her fear of getting a F.  
“Uh-huh,” Kevin chuckled. “And I’m guessing your parents are totally okay with you failing after paying their annual twenty-thousand pounds for your education?”  
“Hey, they were the ones who are obsessed with me getting an ‘elite education’. Mummy and daddy dearest should’ve been warned when I didn’t start speaking until I was three-and-a-half.”  
“Too bad that now you can never be quiet.” Emma giggled.  
“Well it’s not my fault that I always have something to talk about!” the brunette defended, “Oh my gosh, speaking of that, did you hear about Francesca and Tony?”  
“No, what?” Emma asked eagerly.  
“Well, let’s just say that they were caught in the library doing things other than reading.”  
“Like what?” Alfie asked.  
“Use your imagination you dimwit.” Kevin sighed, obviously disappointed in his twin.  
“Oh my gosh,” Emma whispered, “Were they caught?!”  
“Yeah…by Mr Grant.”  
“Oh unlucky.” Marcus chuckled.  
“He didn’t even let us watch that kissing scene in Romeo and Juliet because he thought it was inappropriate,” The redhead reminded them, “How on earth would he react to seeing them doing stuff?”  
“Yeah,” Marcus laughed, “Imagine that!”  
“I have no idea.” Alex replied before quietly adding, “But apparently, they going to be expelled.”  
“They wouldn’t do that?” Alfie asked in shock, “Would they?”  
“Have you seen this school?!” the brunette girl defended.  
“Yeah,” Emma sighed, “I guess a strict place like this just makes you want to escape.”  
“Emma.” A voice said behind the redhead a couple of seconds later. She turned around to see the short, square faced brunette of her boyfriend, Dean, smiling at her in a weird manner. He didn’t look happy but he didn’t look angry either. He just looked like he was a business man doing trade with a client.  
“What is it, Dean?” Emma asked in confusion.  
“I need to speak with you.” He said, with that same smile. Why would they speak if they never even made eye contact except on dates forced by their parents?  
“Okay… what is it?” she asked curiously, was it finally a breakup, if so, it would make her day, her father wouldn’t be fuming and she wouldn’t be blamed.  
He laughed slightly before saying, “Not here, alone.”  
“Okay…” she said slowly before getting up, leaving her school bag under her table in the protection of Alex, who looked as confused as she did. He walked slowly out of the cafeteria and she followed him, he grabbed her arm once they were out, like he didn’t want her to get away. Whatever he had to say, she hoped he’d be quick. They walked for another minute or two, not saying a word to each other before he stopped in a deserted corridor.  
“Emma.” He said in a strange tone, he kind of reminded her of his own father, he was always all about business, even when they were having dinner, both of the families, he always changed the subject to economics somehow and Emma’s father would happily join in. The two hobby horses seemed perfectly happy galloping all the way through the night and trampling everything in its path.  
“Dean, why are we speaking all of a sudden?” she asked in a confused tone.  
“Dean, quite ironic, how many ‘Deans’ do you know?”  
“Um…I only know one Dean, you.” She said uncertainly. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“Hmm, maybe it’s this body, rather skinny this boy.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Try and take a guess.” He said smoothly with a glint of mystery in his dark eyes.  
“Can you stop acting strange please?”  
“Or what?”  
“Or…I’ll break up with you.” She said simply, using the benefit of his eccentric behaviour to say the words she’d wanted to from their very first date.  
“Fine, we’re over.” He said in a bored tone. “Now I have another excuse for getting revenge.” He said, his grip tightened on her arm and he pushed her against the wall. She screamed but he put his left hand over her mouth, he held her back with the hand on her lips and reached into the other pocket and grabbed out a knife with the other, he put the tip of the blade up to her neck, just below her chin.  
“Poor little Emma Viola.” He said before his eyes turned black.  
Emma’s eyes widened and her suddenly she felt her knee kicking him in between the legs, his grip loosened and she ran off down the corridor. She heard footsteps behind her a few moments later. She was breathing heavily, her heart was pounding, she had to be dreaming, no one’s eyes could change colour like that. Turning down the corridor and finding the caretaker’s cupboard, she pulled the door open and ran inside it. There was a key in the inside lock, she turned it and heard a click. She backed away, gasping for air. It couldn’t be true…it couldn’t. Her boyfriend wanted to kill her, her boyfriend managed to change his eye colour to as black as a grieving widow’s veil.  
She heard a pounding on the opposite side of the door. “Emma.” Dean said angrily, she saw the doorknob twisting back and forth quickly. She screamed. “No one’s going to hear you; everyone is distracted at breakfast Emma. Face it, you may as well open the door and I may kill you quickly, if not, I will skin you alive I swear.”  
Emma felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks, she was going to die. She was going to be murdered, they would find her dead in a closet…what would Alex, Kevin, Alfie do? She would forever be one of those tragedies that would forever stain Finchwood’s logo forevermore, the poor Viola girl who was…no she couldn’t think that. “Please.” She whimpered.  
“You’ve got five seconds to open the door or I will make your life end as painfully as possible… five…four…three”  
A light appeared in the shape of a doorway on the back wall, it was brighter than the sun in a clear blue sky and whiter than a pair of angel’s wings.  
“Two…”  
She turned around, it stung her eyes, was she dead, was this a gateway to the afterlife or something?  
One...” she sniffed loudly before running towards the light, she didn’t care, and she wasn’t going to let him touch her. She ran through the gateway, it was painful, it felt like she was being grabbed by the wrist and dragged on the floor for a thousand miles, but she was still running. It hurt her eyes so much it caused her to close them.  
Suddenly the light vanished and she heard cars and people along with her feet touching solid ground. She wasn’t dead? She was still running, and crying. She opened her eyes just as she ran into someone, feeling the person jump at the surprising collision. Cheeks going red at the sheer embarrassment, she stepped back quickly and looked up at the person she ran into. He was very tall and masculine with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a red plaid shirt and light brown jacket along with blue jeans, she looked to the right, where he was accompanied by a man who was still tall but fairly short compared to the other and he had short, sandy coloured hair with light stubble, he was wearing a beige shirt and leather jacket and dark blue jeans.  
“You alright there?” The short haired one asked with a smile from humour, he had a rough, deep voice and it was American.  
“I’m in A-America?” she stuttered, looking panickily around for any sign of proof, all there was were cars, people and shops, she gulped, where the hell was she? She didn’t recognize anything; she wasn’t home or in the village her school belonged to.  
“What do you mean, where were you before?” the man asked, now sounding as confused as she felt.  
“Never mind,” She said quickly shaking her head, wherever she was; she knew she couldn’t trust anyone, no matter what. “S-sorry for bumping into you.” She said nervously to the taller one, feeling too mortified to look at him directly. “I-I should probably, um, I should probably get back,” even though she didn’t know how to. She turned around and started walking away quickly, her legs shaking at the thought of being lost, before the taller one said  
“Hey,” she turned back around, he had a kinder, softer sounding voice. “Are you alright?” she sighed and walked back towards them. She looked him in the eye and thought of everything that had just happened. She looked away, trying to hold back the tears but she lost and they started to form again.  
She shook her head slightly. “No.” she whispered.  
“What happened?”  
“Y-You wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Try us?” the short haired one said sharply.  
She bit her lip, knowing that they weren’t going give her peace until she gave them an answer. Maybe acting crazy would shake them off, but she really did feel like she was going insane. “My boyfriend’s eyes turned black and then started chasing me with a knife.”  
“You were chased by a demon?”  
“No, of course no!” She said loudly, her truth was supposed to scare them off, not make them more interested. “Demons don’t exist- I mean they can’t exist…can they?”  
“Look, we need to hear your full story.”  
“Sammy, don’t, she could be one.”  
“Dean we don’t-“  
Thar was the last thing she heard before fainting at the word ‘Dean’, which caused all the events to come and hit her like a knife to the heart.  
X  
“Dean we don’t know-“Sam stopped to quickly catch the falling girl. He bent down and picked her up, he saw that she was heavily covered in makeup, she looked young. She was wearing school uniform, maybe late teenage years? He smelt her perfume; it was a sweet, light fragrance that had the aroma of jasmine.  
“Why did she do that for?” Dean asked gruffly.  
“I don’t know.” He replied. He saw an elderly woman, who was on the opposite side of the road and watching them whilst sitting on a bench, looking at him with concern at the girl in his arms. “Hey Dean, we should leave, a young unconscious school girl in a much older man’s arms, along with another older man-“  
“Yeah, you’re right. My baby’s around the corner; we’ll take her to Bobby’s and put her in the panic room.”  
“Panic room…Dean, I don’t think-“  
“Sammy, we have trusted way too many people with our lives then having our asses bitten off when we turned around for one second. I’m not letting my defence down again, for once I would like to be sure and if that means holy water and demon blades then so be it.”  
Sam sighed, Dean was right but cutting an innocent girl with a blade was barbaric for anyone. He followed Dean with the young unconscious girl to the car and put her in gently in the back seats then joining his brother in the front before racing off in the black, Chevy impala 1967 to Bobby Singer’s.


	2. The Absent Ruby Red Slippers

Emma woke up in a dark room with a fan over her head. She was in a hard bed, her back hurt and her head ached. She remembered white light, she remembered her boyfriend, Dean, wanting to speak with her…and then him chasing her with a knife. She quickly got up and looked around the room, no one was there. There were symbols on the floor, foreign symbols. Ones she’d never seen in any book or equation. She got up and went to the door but it had no handle. She felt panic rush over her. Where was she; she definitely wasn’t in her boarding school anymore. Was it the demon, had he locked her in here so he could…kill her?  
“SOMEONE HELP!” she screamed, pounding on the door, she felt herself beginning to sweat from the heatwave of terror.   
A little slot opened at the top of the thick metal door moments later and a pair of hazel eyes came into view.   
“Where am I?” she determinedly asked, trying to hide her fear.   
“It’s alright; everything’s going to be fine.” He said in a calm voice which gave her deja vu for some odd unknown reason.  
“What do you want with me?”   
“Nothing, we’re not going to harm you, I promise, we’re just going to help you find what’s going on.”   
“W-what is going on?” She struggled. “I don’t understand what’s going on. Why am I here? Why did my boyfriend want to kill me? Who are you?”   
“We met earlier.”   
“W-we did?”   
“Yeah, you ran into me.”   
“I did?” she felt herself blushing again.   
“Maybe you forgot because of stress. Look we’re just going to test you and if you’re fine, everything will be okay.”   
“Test me?”   
“We need to find out if you’re a demon.”   
“I’m not one of those things from before!” She said in disgust.   
“I would like to trust you, but this wouldn’t be the first time that this had happened.”   
“The first time… you do this for a living?”   
“Kind of, we hunt supernatural things for a career, me and my brother, Dean.”   
“Dean?” Emma said softly, slipping to the floor self-consciously. “That’s the name of my boyfriend, the one who turned into a demon.”   
“He was possessed.”   
“Why?” she said shakily. “Why me, he said he knew more than one Dean, which I technically do now, but I only knew one when he said it to me. Can he tell the future?”   
“I don’t know different demons have different abilities.” Sam explained. “Hey, I never got your name.”   
“Emma, Emma Viola.”   
“I’m Sam Winchester.”   
“Nice to meet you…Sam.”   
“Same to you Emma.” Sam said, smiling slightly.   
“Sam,” A coarse voice echoed from upstairs. “I hear you speaking, is she awake.”   
The roughness of the voice brought Emma’s heart rate up again. She didn’t remember what he looked like and his tone made him sound terrifying.  
“Are you going to test me now?” she asked nervously.   
“Yeah, but don’t worry you’ll be fine.”   
“SAMMY?” Dean shouted.   
“YEAH, SHE’S…EMMA’S AWAKE.” Sam shouted back. She heard footsteps and then the unlocking of the door before Dean walked in followed by Sam.   
“So you’re Emma.” He said. She felt herself nodding, as the two men looked slightly familiar, Dean now seemed kinder than he sounded, with his bright green eyes and handsome looks. Sam’s height was slightly intimidating but his voice was soft, making the two brothers almost opposites. “If you’re not a demon, it’s nice to meet you.” He continued. The two brothers led the way out of the room and up some metal stairs, that seemed to make dull echoes through the basement, and into a smaller room with an older, wiser looking man in there; he was sitting down and accessorised with a baseball cap.   
“Alright let’s get this show on the road.” Dean said clapping his hands together. “Where’s the salt Bobby?”   
“Balls!” the man called Bobby cursed. “I used it all on that demon…what’s his face…never mind, it took a ‘lotta torture, including a whole bag of salt, and a hell of a ‘lotta of carving but I got there.  
“T-torture…” Emma said quietly in fear, backing away. “You’re mad, you’re all mad!” she said in disgusted disbelief before quickly running to the door.   
“Shit.” Dean whispered, looking at his brother who rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby who reacted by shrugging his shoulders in defence.   
The younger Winchester ran after her, Emma reached the front door and quickly yanked it open, Sam closed it with one hand and blocked her path with his body.   
“Get away!” she demanded panickly.   
“Emma, I promised nothing bad is going to happen to you.”   
“How do I know… how can I even trust you?”   
“You can’t, and I’m not going to make you, but I can help you, believe me. We want to help not hurt you.” Emma eyed him, still not trusting him one single bit. “Look, there are things in this world, we find them, and if they need to be stopped, we stop them.”   
“But I haven’t done anything wrong!” She cried.   
“We can’t trust you yet, just in case one is possessing you.”  
“One isn’t.”  
“We don’t know that for sure, we just have to take these proportions.”  
“Can’t you just let me go, I-I won’t bother you again, I promise.”   
“If you want us to help you, we will, but we have to check you first. You thought your boyfriend was really him and then he turned. Demons can act, and we’re not going to make the mistake of trusting you yet.”   
Emma ran the options through in her head. She could leave and be away from them…but how would she get home, she was on a different continent, how would she survive?   
“F-fine, if it will calm you down.” She said anxiously before walking back into the room where Dean and Bobby were waiting.  
“Nice to see you again,” Dean grinned jokily as she walked into the room.   
“Test me.” She said confidently as she went to go sit next to Dean on a chair.  
“First, drink this.” He said handing her a cup of water.   
She did, after the water was gone, she handed the cup back to Dean.   
“Good.” Dean smiled.  
“What was that?”   
“Holy water,” Bobby said.   
“Are demons allergic to that or something?”   
“More or less, anything to do with God harms them, even their name.”   
“So God’s real?”   
“Pretty much, but a douchebag,” Dean said, making Emma frown, God, the bad guy? Did they know God, had they even seen Him or Her?   
“Wait…so you kn-know him?”   
“Doesn’t matter. Alright, holy water done.” Dean announced, “Last thing on the list, demon blade.”   
“Dean, we don’t-“   
“We have to do it, Sammy, just to be certain.”   
“What are you going to do?” Emma asked in a worried tone.   
“We’re just going to give you a small cut with a blade designed to harm demons.”   
She turned to Sam. “You promised!” she said, voice breaking in betrayal.   
“I know and I’m sorry; it’s just a small cut, okay?” he looked into her eyes, which calmed her slightly.   
“Okay.” She said quietly before turning back Dean. “But make sure it’s small.”   
Dean took her arm and held it out with his left hand while his right hand held the knife and took the side blade to just above her elbow before adding pressure and sliding it across her arm, drawing a line of seeping crimson. Emma flinched than laughed slightly.  
“What?” Sam asked with confusion.   
“Nothing, it’s just that two Deans have come at me with a knife today.” She said, Sam laughed.   
“Sorry for thinking you were a demon.” Dean apologized after finishing; he picked up a cloth nearby and wiped the blade. “Now I can introduce myself. Dean Winchester.”  
“I’m Bobby Singer, the man who stops these two idgits from getting killed.”   
“Let me bandage your arm.” Sam said, before getting up and getting a bowl of water, a cloth and bandage dressing and then grabbing a chair and started to attend to her wound.   
“So Emma what’s your story?” Dean asked smoothly.   
“I don’t know where to begin.”   
“Well you’re from Britain, aren’t you? Let’s start from there. How the hell did an English girl end up in the middle of Kansas?”   
“I was at breakfast and then my boyfriend wanted to talk to me and before I knew it, he pulled out a knife on me.”   
“And then you just ended up here?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows.  
“Well, I ran into a cupboard and then I was here.”   
“Cupboard, classic move,” Dean chuckled.  
“I freaked out, okay?” She defended herself.  
“So where’s your school?” Sam asked curiously.   
“Finchwood.”  
“Finch…wood?” Bobby asked curiously before going over to his computer plugged in at his desk, “I’ll look that up.”  
“What year are you in, at school?”   
“Year twelve, I’m seventeen.”   
“Quite an age for a boyfriend,”   
“Well I had my first one when I was fourteen.”   
“Fourteen?!”   
“It’s not like it’s the middle ages…but my parents did arrange it so yeah I guess it kind of it.” She debated aloud.   
“Wait, do you have a whole arranged marriage going on?” Sam asked curiously.   
“Not really, I mean they want me to marry him but I don’t have to, all I have to do is marry a rich lawyer who they’ll respect.”  
“And you’re okay with that?”   
“I’ve been going to their country club since I could walk; I think I’m used to it.”   
“Country club, so you’re quite-“  
“Posh.” Dean finished.   
“Yeah…I guess. Are you not part of one?”  
“A country club?” the older brother asked before laughing, “Yeah I think we also play polo on the weekend.”  
“Okay, very funny.” She said sarcastically, “I actually don’t know many people that aren’t in a country club.”  
“Wow you must be rich then?”  
“Must be if you’re set up with potential wealthy lawyers.” Sam inferred.   
“Yeah and seeing as this Finchwood is an elite school.” Bobby chipped in from behind his computer screen. “The school is a frigging castle.”   
“It’s not really a castle,” Emma defended, “It’s a manor house in Nottingham, which used to belong to a lord in the seventeen-hundreds, but he donated it to education.”   
“Yeah, ‘donated’ for a price of thirty-big-ones a year.” The baseball cap man chuckled.  
“Jesus, you really are rich!” Dean said enviously.  
“Yeah, well,” she said, now feeling a little flushed, “It’s not my fault.” It was strange, her whole life, she had been surrounded with people that didn’t see thirty-grand as anything massive in terms of money. In fact, many of her family friends were willing to spend thousands of more pounds on their children and were happy showing off their wealth. Now, she felt ashamed for reasons she didn’t know why.  
“Anyway,” Sam interrupted her from her thoughts, “You’re seriously okay with letting your parents control who you marry?”  
“I don’t know maybe if it would make my parents happy.” Emma said bashfully, feeling as if she were being accused of something.   
“If they were real parents they would be happy no matter what you did with your life.” Bobby argued.   
“I suppose, but after everything that happened…never mind.” She said quickly. “It’s not like I want to get married to the guy of their dreams but it’s just life, you know. Maybe I’ll put it off until 2010.” She joked.   
“What so you want to get married next year?!” Dean asked in repulsion   
“No, what?” she laughed.   
“Emma, what year is it?” Sam asked curiously, stopping wrapping her bandages as he had finished.  
“Umm, 2004?” she said, laughing slightly in response to the man asking a fairly obvious question.   
“Shit.” Dean quietly said realisation.  
“What?” Emma said in confusion they all looked at her. “What?” she asked again this time anxiously.   
“Emma, I think you travelled in time.” Bobby answered.   
“W-what, you’re joking.” She said in shock, it couldn’t be true.   
“Here.” Sam said passing her a newspaper with a concerned expression, almost looking sorry for her. She quickly scanned it, what was happening? She finally found the thing that would bring the utmost horror. It was dated February 16th 2009. She dropped it in fright.   
“B-But that’s impossible.” She said quickly. It couldn’t be true; this had to be a trick.   
“Your boyfriend turned into a demon today, I think you should realize anything is possible now.” Dean said in a serious tone.   
“So-so I’m five years in the future…oh God, my parents…they probably think I’m dead.” before the brothers or Bobby could reply, her wrist suddenly burned like it was on a searing hot poker was pressed against it. She yelped in pain.   
“What?” Sam asked quickly. She lifted her wrist on the arm not wrapped in bandages. They all rushed over to inspect. A mark appeared on her wrist, a hand mark; she remembered the sensation of someone pulling her arm.   
“Dean, it’s the mark you got.”   
“What mark, what’s going on?” she whimpered.   
“It’s the mark Dean got when he got out of-“   
“Sam-“Dean warned. “It’s from…Cas?”  
“Hello Dean.” A deep voice said, a man appeared in the room, causing Emma to scream and back into the corner of the room. “Hello Emma as well…I’m sorry to have startled you.” He said, sounding not very sorry at all.   
“W-Who are you?” she stuttered, not daring to come out of her corner, a man just appeared out of thin air and according to Dean, he was the one who gave her the scar on her arm. Whoever he was he looked very odd, wearing a trench coat on top a suit with a blue tie.   
Sam slowly walked over to the shadows where Emma was hiding; she looked at him with a frightened expression, like he was the threat again. He knelt down and tried to look less intimidating. “It’s okay, remember, we’re only here to help.” She nodded shakily at his words. He smiled kindly at her before he stood up and guided her back to the three other men in the room.   
The redhead slowly followed the tall hunter back into the centre of the room and closer to the mysterious man that had just popped into the scene. She eyed him cautiously like a deer seeing a human in the forest. He looked at her, his eyes an astonishing blue, making her step back again.   
“I’m Castiel.” He introduced, walking forward as he was confused to why Emma was keeping her distance, causing the school girl to see it as intimidating and tremble backwards, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Sam, he gave her a warm smile again, it made her feel slightly reassured, she faced the man named Castiel again.   
“I am an angel of the lord.” Castiel stated.  
“Yeah, you need to quit bragging about that.” Dean said roughly.  
“I’m sorry Dean; I will not mention my role in the supreme court of the divine anymore.” He apologized.   
“You’re an angel?” Emma said heavily, he couldn’t be an angel…angels didn’t exist, but then again demons didn’t exist this morning, she slowly tiptoed back to her seat, looking at the angel in shock.  
“Yes, and I have been watching you for a long time.”   
“Well that’s the creepiest thing I have heard you say.” Dean mumbled.  
“B-But how is this even possible? You can’t be an angel!” She said in disbelief, the more she thought about it the more scared she felt.  
“That is my species name; I was designed by my father.”   
“B-But why am I even im-important?”   
“My job is to find out why a demon has such interest in you.”  
“A demon has an interest in me?” She asked, suddenly feeling a cold chill making her shiver.   
“Yes.”  
“Who?” she asked precariously, she didn’t want a demon chasing her, she didn’t want to be exposed demons, or angel; she wanted to be in the world where they didn’t exist.   
“A demon of the name Surozahl,” he explained.   
“Well that’s easy, we’ll just summon this bastard an exorcise it.” Dean said simply.  
“It’s not that easy, we can’t track or summon him.”   
“Perfect,” Dean said angrily. “Why do they always make it hard?”   
“This demon, he’s dangerous?” Emma asked nervously.  
“From what we know, extremely it seems he can’t be tamed.” Emma hung her head down. Some demon wanted to kill her and he sounded powerful. She got up slowly.   
“Emma?” Sam asked in confusion.  
“I’m really tired; could I possibly sleep for a while?”   
“Yeah, sure I’ll show you to the guest room.” Bobby offered, standing up.  
“We have a guest room?” Dean asked.   
“Okay, I was going to break the news later; she’ll have to have yours or Sam’s.”   
“She can have mine.” Sam offered generously. Emma mouthed a ‘thanks’ to him before following Bobby upstairs.   
“So now what do we do?” Dean asked.   
“Look after her.” Cas answered.   
“Not to be rude, but everyone we take ‘under our wing’ has died and you know it.”   
“If she is not with you, it will be easier for Surozahl to kill her.”   
“We’re not the best babysitters.”   
“I don’t intend you to sit on babies, I would suspect that to be seen as cruel to humans.”   
“He means look after her,” Sam explained. “And she’s not a child.”   
“I know,” Dean continued, “but we don’t know the first steps of looking after someone, especially of someone of the opposite sex.”  
“From what I’ve learned from watching Emma, she is very independent at most times. She goes to a boarding school, meaning she doesn’t see her parents for three-quarters of the year, she won’t need parenting figures around.”   
Bobby came down a few minutes later. “Well she’s brave, I tell you that. Maybe a little homesick, I think we should take a few days off before going to slaughter this demon, make her feel comfortable.”   
“I think that would be wise. I will continue searching for this Surozahl. I will come back once I have more information.” He said before disappearing.   
“He really needs to work on his goodbyes.” Dean said in annoyance.  
X  
“Well, if you need anything, just call.” Bobby said in a soft-but-still-rough tone before leaving.   
Sighing after he left and realising she was now alone, she examined around the bedroom, it had a vacant expression and was pretty empty with only a bed, a bedside table along with the lit lamp giving off a dim glow, and a wardrobe accompanied with chest of drawers. This was Sam’s room but it didn’t have anything to suggest a personality or the slightest information about him. He was still a stranger. They all were. She had just been thrown into this world.  
Emma went to sit on the bed in the middle of the room; it was cold and harder than the one at school. Crawling under the cotton sheets and lying on her side, she just knew it didn’t feel like home, she just wanted to feel at home. She closed her eyes, trying to escape from reality; it wasn’t working, why couldn’t she go to sleep?   
She wanted to turn off the light but how could she when she now knew there were things out in the dark? Things out in the dark that wanted to kill her and had already tried. Just pretend you’re at school, Alex is right there next to you. She told herself, scrunching her eyes as tight as she could. But Alex wasn’t there. The Alex she knew was seven years in the past and three thousand miles away. She was completely alone.   
Before she knew it, she felt tears streaming down her face that she couldn’t control. This demon had pushed her out of her home and took everything away from her. She missed her old life so much it forced fierce tears down her cheeks, making her shake violently. She tried to calm herself down but it was no good, why try and stay calm when you know everything is mayhem?  
There was sudden noise, floorboards creaking downstairs, making her jump and fear the demon was there. She lifted the duvet above her head with her trembling hands and wrapped herself in a ball, hugging her knees, whispering to herself that it was all going to be alright until she cried herself to sleep in the warm cocoon she had made in this unknown world.


	3. Damp Grass in a Different Country

Light flooded through the thin sheets, causing the redhead to slowly open her eyes. Emma yawned, school, great. She lifted the covers, preparing herself to leave the warmness of the bed and surrender to the boring day waiting a head for her. It took her a few seconds to adjust, she looked around the room. This wasn’t her room, where was she? Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered, demon, Dean, the brothers, the angel. It had all happened, everything. Quickly standing up, she knew she had to get a way but she couldn’t. Sam, Dean and Bobby were here to help weren’t they? She looked at the bandage on her arm from where Dean had cut her. She was safe, wasn’t she?   
She slowly walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, it was dawn; she predicted seven in the morning. The sky was a cold blue, before smoothly transitioning into a warm pink, and dotted with clouds. Emma looked at the peaceful scene outside her cage, feeling jealous of how simple it all was. Maybe, just maybe, she could step outside. What harm could it do? She could get a bit of fresh air and be away from everything she had just been dragged into.   
She slowly unfocused her eyes from the outside scenery and turned around to the inside of her room before quietly across treading to the floorboards to the door. Pulling the doorknob open, she exited the room then made her way through the corridors and down the stairs. It felt like forever to get to the door, gently pressing her foot down on each stair and praying that it wouldn’t creak. Her heart thumping against her chest seemed to be making more noise than her heavy breathing; she tried to get it under control but how could she? She was trying to sneak out of a house full of strangers that hunted demons for a living. Eventually she did make it to the door but as she twisted the doorknob, it screeched painfully, causing the hunter sleeping in the next room to slowly awake.   
She stepped out into the cool-winter air, which immediately made her skin form goose bumps, and her bare feet met grass clammy with dew. Emma walked the perimeter of the front of the house, looking at the piece of architecture; it looked like it had little friends and had lost all hope with all the curtains drawn shut and the house under maintained with peeling paint and broken shutters. Her breathing was more under control now as she took in the air, which was less sweet and fresh then the one back home but it seemed to act as an antidote to the stress poisoning her veins. She went and sat on the grass, not minding that it was wet, she just wanted to stay here for a bit and take in the new world that she would have to get used to for a while.   
“Emma?” she heard a voice say moments later, making her jump slightly. She’d been day dreaming about the place she was this time yesterday; had she been so focused she forgot about her surroundings or did the man know how to move as silent as a mouse tiptoeing on air?   
“Oh hey…Sam.” She said, having to take a second to remember the man’s name.   
“What are you doing out here at this time?” he asked in concern as he walked over to where she was, which was a few metres to the left wall.   
“I don’t know, I just wanted to get away and this was around the time my alarm would go off.” She said before laughing slightly, “I used to hate that alarm and now I’d do anything to hear the sodding thing.”  
Sam chuckled before asking “do you want to come inside?”  
She looked at him before looking at the floor. “No.”  
“You sure, it’s freezing out here.”   
“You can go inside if you want; I won’t go anywhere I swear… besides, there’s no point is there?”   
Sam glanced at the door before sighing then going to sit next to her. “Aren’t you cold?”   
She shrugged, “Back at my house, not my home at school, I lived by the seaside so it was basically freezing all the time.”  
“I haven’t been by the sea in a long time.” Sam admitted.  
“Haven’t you?”  
“Nope.”  
“You’re lucky, back at my place, the waves used to crash on the shore and it kept me up at night. I used to think that one day the water would swallow our whole house and I’d have to live the rest of my life under sea.” She giggled in embarrassment; Sam laughed too. “It never happened though. The waves never made their way past the tideline. Sorry, I don’t know why I just told you all of that.”  
“It’s fine, at least I’m getting to know more about you.”  
“Yeah because right now I’m just a strangely mysterious, posh, English girl who’s randomly travelled continents and time because I’m being chased by a demon.” She sighed.   
“Don’t worry, you’re not the weirdest case we’ve had.” He reassured her but when she looked at him hopefully he continued, “sorry, I lied. We’ve helped English people and we’re not strangers to time travel along with people being chased by demons but never all three with one person.”  
“Do I deserve a medal?” she replied sarcastically as she pulled a few pieces of grass out of the ground.  
“Just because your case is something unusual it doesn’t mean that it’s one we can’t handle.”  
“So I’m just a ‘case’ now?” she asked bitterly, “This wasn’t supposed to happen to me; I’m not the kind of person that gets chased by demons and I know that because I’m shocked to even hear things like that come out of my mouth. This demon obviously made a mistake maybe he got the wrong Emma Viola.”  
“Demons don’t make mistakes.”   
“Well I’m sorry I’m not an expert it’s not like I wanted to know about them, it’s not like I wanted this life, like you.”  
Sam chuckled before saying grimly, “If you think I wanted this life then you’re more wrong then you could possibly imagine.”  
She looked at him before replying “sorry. I’m not usually this rude. You’ve been kind to me, I mean at first you terrified me and I kind of wished I didn’t know you- no offense- but you get what I mean. You’ve been kind so thank you.”   
“It’s fine; don’t worry.”  
“It’s just…I’m supposed to be waking up to the sound of that annoying alarm and it’s supposed to be a Tuesday morning...or it wouldn’t because time difference- anyway, I’m supposed to complain about the history essay, that I was supposed spent last night preparing, to Alex. Point is, I need to return to my old life, it’s who I am and it’s all I know. I know nothing about America, I mean I’ve never even been before.”   
“No one expects this life to suddenly be burdened upon them, that’s why there’s people like us, people that protect the ones who have been thrown into it with no knowledge of it whatsoever.”  
“And how are you with that? Have you found Suro- the demon thing?”  
“No, it’s not that easy.”  
“Why? You have an angel on your side…doesn’t that mean that you can do anything?”  
“Not really, it’s complicated. We just have to take it step by step, okay? I know it’s going to be hard to get your head around and it’s going to be a difficult few days but everything will be alright in the end.”   
Emma hesitated before asking “All the people you’ve helped, have they all ended alright?”  
The older man looked down at the floor before replying “Some have ended in the way we hoped it didn’t- but only some.” He reassured her.   
“I really wish I could hear that alarm right now.” She sighed. “I would probably be in the dining hall right now eating breakfast.”  
“If it’s breakfast you want, we’ve got food- I think there’s bacon in the fridge.”   
She hesitated before replying “Okay, I guess.”  
“Okay, I’ll make some.” He smiled before getting up and then offering her his hand she slowly went and grabbed it before he helped her up.  
They made their way into the house and then into the kitchen. Sam went to the fridge and took out a packet of bacon and then a pack of eggs as well whilst she hovered in the hallway. “Can I go take a shower quickly?” she asked hopefully. “I just really want to get out of these old clothes…and then back into these old clothes.” She said dully, she wasn’t in school but she still had to wear this uncomfortable and now damp uniform.  
“Yeah, course but I may have something to help with that.” He replied before putting the bacon and eggs on the hob and going to the living room, she followed him. The living room was messy with a large desk by the window with piles of paper scattered on it along with five large bookshelves around the perimeter of the room. There were two sofas and one was messily made with a duvet and a limp pillow.   
“You had to sleep here last night, didn’t you?” she asked before feeling a dagger made of sorrow stab her in her side. “I’m really sorry, I kind of stole your room. I promise that I’ll sleep here-“  
“Emma, don’t worry.” Sam answered. “It’s fine, I’ve definitely had worse than this.”   
“You’ve have?” she asked in surprise.   
“Yeah, anyway, I didn’t come here to make you feel guilty.” He said before pulling a clean red plaid shirt out of his bag. “I know it’s probably not your ideal piece of clothing but I thought if you could at least change your shirt and into something clean, you’d feel better. The skirt will have to be maintained for another day, sorry.”   
“No, it’s fine… it’s perfect.” She beamed before taking the shirt from him.   
X  
She never knew a shower could feel so good. The steaming hot water on her tense skin felt like pure bliss, a way to cleanse herself of all the mayhem from yesterday’s and this morning’s events she supposed. A shower felt good- normal- like everything was back to routine, it was another way to get her mind together, like the way running did. The cold, crisp air and the burning river pouring on her from above were like meditation, they let her relax, be herself. And she needed some time to feel like herself right now.   
She was sad that she had to change into her old skirt once the shower of heaven had ended but was grateful that Sam had offered some help with her limited clothing options. Sam’s shirt was incredibly oversized indeed, with him being at least half a foot taller than her and his higher body mass, it came up to her knees and was baggy but she was thankful to him.   
Then, going down to the smell of bacon, she went to the kitchen and had her first meal in the house that wasn’t her own.  
X  
She went downstairs once more at around one in the afternoon when her stomach went on a protest for food. Dean was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. He looked at her with a blank face and looked back down at his newspaper.   
“Hi,” she greeted him shyly.   
“Hey.” He replied in a deep growl, still studying his paper.   
“So, um, we didn’t really get to meet yesterday…or at least not with me being myself.” She said laughing slightly.   
Dean seemed reluctant to respond, his face not even lifting off the piece of text beneath him. She was starting to get the impression that he didn’t like her very much, was it because he was a man who hunted evil for a living and he therefore wasn’t that compassionate towards others or was it because he didn’t like her personally? She didn’t know what she could have done…maybe it wasn’t her, maybe it was just being a hunter and having to be a killer constantly…but Sam seemed kind enough for someone in the same profession.   
“Your brother and father were nice.” She said, not giving up the chance of being friendly.   
“Bobby’s not my dad.” he said roughly.   
“Oh,” she said awkwardly. “Is he your dad’s friend?”  
“My dad’s dead.”   
“S-sorry!” she apologized quickly. Great, now he definitely hated her.   
“It’s fine, you didn’t kill him.” He said smoothly but still seemed pretty much uninterested in her.  
“So where are Sam and Bobby?”   
“Bobby’s sorting out other hunters in the other room and Sam’s in the grocery store, seems like we’ve gotta stick around here for a while.” He explained in a bored tone.   
“Okay.” She said slowly.   
“Did you come down here for a reason or…?”   
“No, it’s fine.” She said quickly, knowing that Dean would had probably wanted nothing better than for her to leave him alone. “I just thought it was lunch.”   
Dean sighed, throwing his newspaper on the table and getting up slowly.   
“No, don’t worry, I’m not that hungry.” She lied  
“There’s some bread and ham in here.” He said after searching the fridge.   
“Yeah, that’s fine, that’s great.” she said hastily.  
Dean didn’t look too happy to be making his new guest a sandwich; he acted like she’d asked him to run to the moon and back. She’d given up the hope that he would eventually warm up to her. As Emma wasn’t even sure if she was the problem, he was making her feel even more uneasy in this new world.   
“Crusts off?” he asked but gave his voice made it sound like he knew the answer already.   
“No, on?” She answered, how old did he think she was, five?  
“Oh,” he said in dull surprise, before mouthing ‘okay’ to himself in an over exaggerated way. “That’s Sam’s shirt.” He acknowledged as he pointed at the plaid top a few moments later, after looking at her for the first proper time of the day.   
“Yeah,” she answered, happy that an actual conversation was emerging.   
“Why are you wearing his shirt?” he asked coldly.   
“He thought it would be a nice gesture because I haven’t got any other clothes.” She explained.   
“That’s nice of him.”   
“So, you and Sam are brothers right... or am I wrong again.”   
“Yeah, we’re brothers.” He said, a little humour appearing in his voice.   
“Okay at least I got something right.” She said laughing faintly, joyous at the fact Dean was starting to show a personality.   
Dean laughed slightly as well but the door suddenly burst open and Sam appeared carrying four brown paper bags. “Hi,” he smiled at the two of them.   
Dean shoved the plate that held the newly made sandwich into Emma’s hands harshly before returning back to his newspaper finishing the conversation they were just beginning and smothering the spark of friendliness he was finally commencing to express.  
X  
She went upstairs with her sandwich; the bread was stale and the ham tasted a bit funny but it was still food and it made her feel a bit better. She wondered what had happened just then with Dean, he was acting like he hated her but then they had one moment where she believed they could’ve gotten on, even perhaps be friends maybe, but then it all just vanished. If Sam hadn’t arrived, would they have continued to laugh? It was a question she knew couldn’t be answered.   
She lay back on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Right now, she would have probably been in her history lesson, with the famously tedious Mrs McKenzie putting the whole class to sleep, talking about the genocide and the importance of it then barking at them about coursework deadlines. Maybe they were starting to get concerned about her absence, being missing for over a day now. Would the police be there yet? Would she be a missing persons report? Be one of those faces shown on news headlines that the whole of England feel pity for, saying ‘that poor Viola family’ as her face appeared on their TV screens.   
She shook her head; she didn’t want to think about that right now. She wished she could spare Alex, Alfie and Kev the pain of not knowing where she was or what on earth had happened but there was nothing she could do so worrying about it wouldn’t solve anything, it would only make her feel worse.   
X  
Before she knew it, the sun had gone down. A whole day had gone by and she had done mostly nothing. Bobby called her down for dinner at around seven giving her the opportunity to leave her room for the first time in six hours.   
She came down to them all sat around the table, Bobby handed her a bowl of pasta sprinkled with cheese.   
“You’re a good cook Bobby.” Sam complimented.   
“He put some pasta in boiling water for a bit it’s not hard.” Dean grumbled.   
Emma laughed slightly at the older brother’s comment, they made eye contact and he gave her a hard stare making her look down at her food quietly.   
The rest of dinner was in silence, no one really bothering to make conversation. It reminded her a bit at supper with her own family. Unless it wasn’t dinner with the country club or one of her father’s employees, they would have a small family tea. The Violas didn’t have a particular subject that they could all have a good discussion on, her mother and father would mostly talk about their boring day at work and then talk to their children about the importance of politics in society today. It was never a fun part of the day and it made Emma grateful that she was at boarding school most of the year where she could have more interesting dinner conversations with her best friends.   
“Well it was good eating with you two boys.” Bobby said a few minutes later after everyone had finished. “And you too Emma. These two always prefer to go for junk food.”   
“I’ll help you clean up.” Sam offered.   
The two went to the washing up sink across the kitchen after they collected the bowls, leaving Emma and Dean at the table. She slowly moved her eyes from the table to look at him; he was playing with the silver ring that he took of his right hand, spinning it around on the varnished oak until it fell flat and then picking it up and spinning it again. He looked at her slowly, letting the ring fall down on the table with a clang.   
“What?” he asked gruffly.   
“Nothing.” She replied quickly.   
He lost interest after that and continued to play with his ring, leaving Emma in silence.  
X  
Sam went up to see Emma at ten at night. He knocked on the bedroom door, there was no answer so he slowly entered the room; he couldn’t see anyone there, until he saw a large lump under the covers. He heard a quiet sobbing noise that was muffled. He stood at the doorway for a few moments, not quite knowing whether to leave or stay. He hardly knew the girl but, after experiencing his life being changed for the worst, he knew how hard it was to adjust to. “Hey Emma.” He said quietly before hearing the sobbing stop and the duvet rustle before seeing Emma’s face appear from under it.   
“Hi.” She sniffed.   
“Hi, you alright?” he asked in concern.   
“Yeah…no…I don’t know.” She said softly.   
“Missing home again?”   
“Yeah, I just have random moments when I just realize I’m being hunted by a demon and there are such things as angels, along with being pushed seven years into the future.”   
“Well, when you put it like that.” Sam said as he went and sat on the side of her bed.   
“I just…I thought I knew what was going to happen in my life, get good grades, go to Oxford along with the rest of my family, marry a rich guy and have a posh, snobby family.” She laughed. “I didn’t even realise how boring of a life that was until I met you guys.”   
“I guess we’ve turned your life for the worst huh?” he joked.   
“I would probably think so.” she said before laughing.   
“So, what’s your context?” Sam asked, realizing that they hadn’t had a ‘get to know you’ session yet. She was still a stranger and he guessed that’s how she felt about him as well.   
“My name is Emma Viola, I am from Cornwall, it’s at the end of England; it looks like a shoe. My mother is an accountant, my father is a lawyer, my brother-“she was interrupted by Sam laughing slightly. “What?” she asked curiously.   
“Nothing,” he chuckled, “it’s just… you started talking about your family, not you.”   
“Oh, sorry,” she said blushing slightly. “Well I went to boarding school at twelve, it was set up by my parents, no surprise, they obviously wanted me to have the best upbringing so they could brag to all of their country club colleagues.”   
“You’re doing it again...”   
“I’m sorry, I guess I’m just know as the ‘Viola’s daughter’ more than myself.”   
“Not to me you’re not, okay, let’s start with your favourite color.”   
“My favourite colour would have to be green, like emerald green.”   
“Okay we’re getting somewhere, favourite food.”   
“It would have to be pizza.”   
“Classy for a rich girl,”   
“Thanks.” She laughed, “Well, I guess if I was playing up to my true personality it would have to be sauté potatoes accompanied with tender rump steak and a béarnaise sauce on the side.”  
“Okay, now that sounds more like posh girl talk.” Sam chuckled. “What about your birthday? When is it?”   
“October 4th.”   
“So, your age is?” he asked, forgetting what the girl had revealed it to be from yesterday.  
“Seventeen.”   
“Oh, I thought you were older?”  
“I think the phrase is ‘mature’.” She corrected, Sam laughed; she did act very grown up indeed.  
“So how was your childhood?”  
“Complicated, it was good and then went right down to bloody awful.” She replied in a sad sigh, her right hand going to stroke the bracelet on her left wrist.  
“Really, why?”   
“I’d rather not say.” She said quietly. Looking at the way her eyes lost their shine and her voice turned to barely a whisper, he could tell it wasn’t something she wanted to discuss.  
“Okay,” he nodded, understanding boundaries. “What about best friend?”   
“Alex, she’s my best friend.”   
“How did you meet?”   
“School, we were forced to be pairs for a science experiment and we had instant chemistry.” She punned, causing Sam to chuckle at her cheesiness.   
“What’s that?” he asked curiously, looking at the accessory on her left wrist that she was fondling with gently.  
“Oh,” she said, sounding startled before looking down at the white-gold band attached to a delicate chain, that was made of the same material, with the letters ‘XI.IX.LXXXI’ engraved in small writing on the far-right corner of the band.   
“Who was born on the ninth of November?” he asked, guessing it was a date, as he remembered his Roman Numerals but couldn’t figure out the last number.   
She didn’t answer and instead covered the bracelet with the sleeve of his plaid shirt she was wearing. “It’s nothing.” She replied in embarrassment, “I mean it’s something- of course- but nothing important.  
“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, “I didn’t mean to offend you-“  
“It’s fine, seriously,” she smiled but he could tell it was passed fake, “What-um- what were we talking about?”  
He smiled softly before quickly changing the subject. “Favourite movie?”   
“Dirty dancing,” she said instantly.  
“Oh God, you’re not one of those girls, are you?”   
“It’s a great film.” She defended. “I bet you haven’t even seen it.”   
“No, but even by the name, dirty and dancing,” He shivered slightly.   
“Say all you want but I won’t see your opinion as valid until you’ve seen it.”   
“Alright, alright, case closed for now. Umm…if you weren’t being forced to be a lawyer, what would you want to be?”   
“That’s a hard one,” she admitted. “I’m not sure, a journalist?”   
“Why’s that?”   
“I like English, I suppose, and writing.”   
“What about best memory?”  
Emma closed her eyes for a few moments, smiling lightly. “We were all at the beach, I was around ten, me, my parents, my brother, my- just all of us, and we went down one day, our parents just decided it out of the blue. We had a picnic and we just had a fun family outing, it felt like we were a normal family going to the beach, laughing, building sand castles, just for one day it felt normal to be a Viola.”   
“That sounded nice.” He said, he could relate to wanting a normal family. “What about worst memory?” Emma went mute; she looked down and stayed silent until Sam said  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“   
“It’s fine.” Emma said, putting on a smile. “So, what about you? Surname?”   
“Winchester.” Sam answered.   
“Favourite colour?”   
“Red.”   
“Birthday?”   
“May 2nd.”   
“Favourite food?”   
“Salad.”   
“Salad?” she laughed.   
“It’s actually nice.” He defended himself.   
“Whatever you say. So, how was your childhood?”   
“Wasn’t really a childhood if I must be honest.”   
“Why?”   
“Let’s just say that we were raised as hunters, we didn’t play with stuffed animals, we played with guns.”   
“Sounds harsh.” She said gently.   
“It’s life.” Sam repeated her words, Emma smiled sadly.   
“Um, best friend?”   
“I’ve had friends but I’ve never had a best one.”   
“Never?”   
“We never stayed in one place too long.”   
“What about favourite film?”   
“I remember seeing a movie on the TV in the motel when I was around thirteen; it was called ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’. It changed my life actually, got my interested in law.”   
“So, you wanted to be a lawyer, instead of a hunter?” she said, cocking an eyebrow, running through her mind the probability of her parents liking him.   
“Yeah, I actually left home to go to Stanford in California, I went there for a few years, and I could have actually become a lawyer if…let’s just say that I was destined to hunt the evil.”   
“Can’t you just give up the hunting career?”   
“No, I’ve tried more times than I can remember but now every frickin’ demon knows who we are even if we’d stop, they’d still come after us. Besides, we save lives so maybe it’s worth it, even if it’s just a bit.”   
“Was Stanford your favourite memory then?”   
“Part of it, leaving Dean, leaving my dad, it sounds kind of selfish now, but I really enjoyed being on my own.”   
“What about your worst memory?”   
“All of them kind of come into a giant clump of one horrible memory.”   
“Your life sounds shitter than mine.” She said sadly, she thought her life was horrible.   
“We have different crap going on; it’s all just crap in the end.”   
“True.” Emma agreed, she knew hers was crap in many different ways to his and maybe they were equally as bad but too hard to compare.


	4. Rise and Shine

They talked for what seemed like hours, Emma found Sam extremely interesting, they were both the similar yet very different at the same time. She hoped he found her interesting as well, she needed a friend in this new country, era and what seemed like universe that she now had to live in.   
She woke up slowly, the room was flooded with light from the window and was on the bed that was not the one she had back in England. She yawned and found the body of Sam lying on the floor, hair covering his eyes. Laughing slightly, she remembered all of the facts about him, his name was Sam Winchester, favourite colour was red, favourite movie ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ she heard the door open and quickly lay back down on the bed.   
“Rise and shine.” Dean shouted.  
Sam suddenly awoke and shot up at the noise of his brother’s loudness, causing Dean to cackle.   
“I always love his reaction.”   
“What’s the time?” Emma asked the older brother standing in the doorway.  
He looked at her smile falling off his face and his eyes losing their shine before answering grimly “Twelve.”   
“Already?” Sam asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Yep.”   
“Does that mean I can have lunch?” she asked.   
“We’ll get pie on the way.”   
“On the way where?”   
“We’re taking you to buy clothes, don’t need you borrowing anymore of Sam’s.” He replied bluntly.  
“Thanks.” She said shyly, the skirt was starting to get on her nerves a bit.   
X  
Sam, Dean and Emma went out to the black impala.   
“Now that’s a nice car.” Emma admitted, she caught a cheeky grin appear on Dean’s face for an inch of a second before it falling to cold as stone again, like a statue carved with a forever blank expression.  
He got in the car with Sam accompanying him in the front and Emma in the back before they raced off to the nearest clothes shop.  
X  
They came back five hours later, Emma was grinning and Dean and Sam where weighed down with bags from several various shops.   
“Why do you even need these many clothes anyway?” Dean said angrily, dropping the bags on the floor in relief.   
“I don’t know; it’s was your fault for offering to go to ‘The Gap’” she replied.   
“You guys seem to be having a struggle there.” Bobby said as he walked into the hallway. “Alright say it quickly, how much did you spend?”  
“Five hundred and fifty dollars,” Sam said quietly.   
“Balls!”   
“Well it’s not like we pay for it anyway,” Dean defended.   
“Well I think I am going to go and unpack.” Emma said as she took four of the bags out of nine.   
“I’ll help you.” Sam said laughing slightly.   
They walked up to the room that the redhead was currently staying in. They set the bags down.   
“Thanks.” Emma smiled.   
“It’s fine.” He replied. “Are you finally happy to be able to wear something new?”   
“Yep and especially happy to be able to wear makeup again,” she said in excitement, she didn’t remember spending a whole day without her foundation and mascara, she felt bare without them and it was especially hard not having her face made up in front of strangers.   
“Really? Your face looks fine without makeup.”   
“Yeah, sure.” She said sarcastically.   
“I’m serious, why do you wear it?”  
“It makes me feel better.” She shrugged.  
“But wouldn’t it be better to not hide your face away?”   
“I don’t know, I’ve prefer to, I don’t know why but sometimes it’s good to be hidden.” She replied in a faint whisper. “Anyway… should probably start unpacking these bags.”   
“I can agree with you on that!” Sam agreed, going to open the dusty wardrobe door, which looks like it hadn’t been open in fifty years. Emma followed him and saw that there were some other various pieces of clothing in there.   
“Oh wow,” Sam said in astonishment. He took one of the plaid shirts out. “These were mine from years ago.”   
“Really?” Emma grinned in interest. “Did you stay at Bobby’s a lot?”   
“A few times, when I was a kid,” he said with a chuckle. “Guess Bobby doesn’t go in here while I’m gone.”   
“Let’s see that?” she asked, Sam handed her the shirt. She studied it before holding it up against herself and then up against him.   
“You weren’t a tall child?” she asked in astonishment, wondering if his growth spurt had just miraculously happened in one night.   
“Nope, actually kind of short, but,” he searched through the wardrobe and grabbed another shirt that was old with its dusty aroma and its faded colours, “I think I was thirteen when I used to wear this and…” he held it up to measure it against her, it looked like it would fit Emma, if not be a bit too big for her.   
“Okay you were freakishly tall for a teenager.” Emma giggled.   
“How tall are you, five foot seven?”   
“Five foot six,” she said quietly.   
“Aww, that’s adorable.” He cooed in a mock-cute voice.   
“Shut up.” she said before laughing.   
“Alright I am going to leave you to unpack.” Sam snickered. He left the room to let Emma unpack the several bags that made the small house in the middle of America feel slightly more like home.


	5. Fairy Tales

The next two days went fairly quickly. It had been mostly sitting in the house, having casual conversations with Sam and Bobby. Dean was still giving her the cold eye, acting more like an enemy than a friend. She didn’t understand why he hated her, there were moments where he acted like he could like her and the rest he was treating her like the sister he never wanted to be born. She found out more about the brothers’ history with the baseball-cap man, there were parts that seemed to be vacant but she also had that way of communication with them. She couldn’t write a letter or signal any of her family or friends about the news of her being okay and alive, she’d had a whole lecture on how if she involved people she loved, Surozahl would just find a way to use them as bait to get to her. It hurt, she missed them and she knew that pain was never going to go away, it was her first insight to what Sam and Dean’s lives were like constantly. She missed Alex the most, her humour, her jokes, just her smile as well, but she would be twenty-three now, finished with school, equipped with a job, maybe have a boyfriend, maybe a mother, there were endless possibilities. Michael was probably married to his snobby girlfriend, mum and dad maybe grandparents, probably still in their country club. A few days ago, she knew them all but now they probably wouldn’t recognize or even remember her; they probably weren’t even the same people anymore. But she would go back, wouldn’t she? They would find a way to send her back; she couldn’t be stuck in this demon’s trap forever, could she?   
She walked down for breakfast at eleven on that Friday morning, finding Sam and Dean packing a small luggage bag each.   
“Where are you guys going?”   
“We found a job, just a mile off the boarder of Kansas, three murders.” Sam explained while shoving a shirt into his bag.   
“What so something killed it?”   
“Something not human, yes.”   
“Sounds interesting.” She said casually. They both looked at her in unison.   
“No, you are staying here.” Dean said firmly.  
“Why?” she asked curiously.   
“Because we don’t need you slowing us down.” He said harshly, making Emma feel slightly nervous towards him for his callous comment.   
“I haven’t been outside in two days.” She reminded them.  
“I know, but you can’t come, it’s no place for people with no experience.” Sam said kindly.   
“Urgh.” She rolled her eyes, she knew they were right but she was starting to go mad in this house.  
“We’ll be back tomorrow.” He said before they both headed out of the door, leaving Emma with Bobby in the kitchen.   
X  
The next day was pretty boring. Bobby was doing some heavy research into a case. She found out that he had other hunters working for him; it was like a whole business for killing the supernatural. It was quiet in the house without Sam being there to be nice to her. At least the next day was the first chance to get her head around her whole situation. Demons, time travel, Winchesters. Time travel, Winchesters, demons. Winchesters, demons, time travel. Nothing had seemed to happen yet. Everything seemed normal except she was in a different house with different people but when she found out those supernatural beings existed, she would expect to see them everywhere, or expect this demon to be on her tail constantly but nothing had happened.   
She took the chance of solitude to explore the house. If she was going to stay here, she at least wanted to find the history of the house a bit. She first went into the living room. It had a desk full of papers on it, she avoided that, it looked important and one thing her parents certainly taught her was not to intrude when you have no excuse. She went past the couch where Sam was staying on to get to the bookshelf. It was packed to the limits of old looking books, covered in dust, she picked one randomly out from the bookshelf and saw that it was an ancient looking book with a dark blue, velvet cover. She wiped it with her sleeve to make the title clearer. It read ‘The Myths of Banshees’. The book smelt old, the aroma that told you that its words had been read and studied a hundred times by a hundred-different people. She smiled, knowing that if she closed her eyes and tried very hard, this smell could help her believe she was in the school library. A place that held Dickens and Shakespeare and all in-between. But this wasn’t her school library; it was far from it. Although this being true, she was still holding a book in her hand so maybe it wasn’t as different as she believed.  
“You can read that if you want.” She heard Bobby say behind her, distracting her from her sad thoughts.  
“Sorry!” she apologized quickly, turning around to face the man, who had just come out the kitchen.   
“It’s fine; to be honest I’m glad someone’s finally paying them attention.” He said warmly.   
“So, Sam and Dean don’t read?” she asked in confusion, she loved reading and never knew anyone who could happily refuse a book.   
“Dean? God no! Sam used to but, after he left collage, he slowly forgot about it.”   
“But how could anyone not want to get lost in a world that wasn’t their own?” she asked before frowning at the words she just said.  
“Feeling like you’re in a book?” he chuckled.   
“Just a bit.” She admitted.   
“How are you finding your ‘fairy tale’ so far?”   
“It’s not like the ones in the books that for sure.” She laughed.   
“Well you’re certainly holding up well.”   
“Thanks.” She smiled even though she knew that she really wasn’t. “I’ve just been looking around. Is there anything interesting about this house?”   
“Well I’ve lived here for around thirty-five years. A lot of family drama has happened in this house, I’ll tell you that, but it’s still home.”   
The phone started ringing. “I should probably get that, feel welcome to look around the house.” He said before leaving back to the kitchen.  
Emma continued looking; she went around the rest of the house. She found some peculiar artefacts around the house she didn’t want to particularly know about, let alone the symbols- possibly satanic- painted in random places of the house in hot-red. She managed her way down to the panic room before taking a shaky breath to enter it. It was the first place where she woke up in this house, she remembered how scared she was, waking up in the cold, dark room on the hard bed, not knowing where she was.   
The last time she was here she was too nervous and scared to pay any attention to what was going on but now she could see every detail of the room. The foreign symbols on the wall, the pentagram on the floor, the desk on the far-right corner and the fan inducting cold air into the room and making a loud, unsettling noise.   
“Hey,” a voice said suddenly, making her jump, she turned around quickly. It was Sam.   
“Oh.” She sighed in relief. “Hi.”   
“I’m sorry,” he apologized, walking forward slowly. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Bobby told me you were down here so-“   
“It’s fine, it’s just-“   
“This room?”   
“Yeah, I don’t even know why I’m down here,” she laughed slightly. “I just wanted to look around.”   
“Well it took you a lot of guts to come down here.”   
“Really, everyone’s telling me I’m brave, how am I even close to being that?”   
“You are brave, I mean you find out you’re being hunted by a demon and you’ve been separated from your family and friends because your seven years in the future and you’re asking how you’re brave?” he asked with a grin. She grinned too; it relaxed her a bit, hearing him call her brave.   
“So, you hunted the ghost?” she asked, feeling weird when she did, that certainly wasn’t something she asked every day.   
“Yeah, it wasn’t the hardest job we’ve ever been on.”   
“And it wasn’t scary at all?”   
“Not really anymore.”   
“Wow, talk about brave.” She said she couldn’t imagine ever not being afraid of the paranormal things out there. She hoped she would never not be.


End file.
